marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil series by Capcom. Chris is a newcomer to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, and is the second character from the Resident Evil franchise to appear in the series, superseding Jill Valentine, who previously appeared in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, and preceding Albert Wesker, who also made his debut in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. '' Backstory Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force. Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine. After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the RPD's chief; Brian Irons. While the public was disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris is currently a well-respected Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. Jill Valentine was also part of the organization before her sudden disappearance during their supposed final encounter with Wesker. In-Game Story Chris seems to be one of the main protaganists of the story, as he is seen encountering Wesker and M.O.D.O.K. in Episode 3 at gunpoint. He and Hulk no longer see each other as adversaries after they realize that they're fighting the wrong people (e.g. when Hulk caught X-23 and punched M.O.D.O.K. away). Both he and Hulk are last seen confronting Wesker and Magneto in Episode 3 before the cataclysmic events of Episode 4, aiding the other heroes in fighting the villains. In Chris' ending, Wesker is finally apprehended and convicted for the destruction of Raccoon City. In a formal court procession, the prosecutor charging Wesker is Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil. Before Wesker can interrupt the prosecutor and make a snide retort, the bailiff guarding him is shoved aside by an angry Chris, who then slams Wesker's head on a court desk. Chris tells Wesker that as long as he's around, Wesker will never escape the law and will be rotting in a jail cell for a long time. Chris then apologizes to the judge for his sudden outburst and allows Mr. Murdock to finish his reciting of evidence. Gameplay Chris' moveset consists of using a variety of weapons, including, but not limited to: Magnums, Flamethrowers, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers. Attacks *'SMG Burst''' - Fires a burst of the Sub-Machine Gun towards the opponent. *'M37 Shotgun Blast -' Fires a blast from Chris' Ithaca M37 Shotgun. *'M29 Magnum Shot' - Chris fires a shot from his Smith & Wesson M29 Magnum. This can cause either a wall bounce or a ground bounce (if done in the air). *'Flamethrower - '''Fires a short burst of flames towards the enemy. Holding the button lets the flame last longer. *'Stun Rod - A single strike with the electric stun rod. *'Grenade - '''Throws a grenade at the opponent. The heavy version becomes incendiary and leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short time. *'Mine - '''Chris lays a mine on the ground. It will explode when the enemy steps on it or if time passes by. Support *α (Expansion): Combination Punch - Pummels the opponent with a series of punches. *β (Projectile): Gun Fire -''' Fires his SMG at the opponent. Though depending on Chris' state(e.g. if he's in midair), then Chris will fire a variety of guns, ranging from a flamethrower to a shotgun. *'γ (Ground): Grenade Toss - '''He throws a grenade a small distance or lays a mine. Hyper Combos *'Grenade Launcher (Level 1): Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher and fires an nitrogen grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky, and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent, it having some homing capability. *'Sweep Combo (Level 1): '''Chris slashes the opponent with his knife, stuns them with the stun rod, fires his shotgun, shoots a burst of SMG bullets, followed by a revolver shot, and finally a rocket from an RPG. *'Satellite Laser Device (Level 3): '''Chris equips the targeting device from Resident Evil 5 which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button a "Sonar" will sound and a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. This can be done three times before the Hyper Combo ends. Tactics With his heavy arsenal of firearms and explosives, Chris plays well as a keep-away character. His dependable sub-machine gun can keep characters at a distance, while the shotgun stuns the opponent in addition to inflicting damage, leaving them vulnerable to combos. In particular, it is easy to perform the Grenade Launcher Hyper Combo off of his sub-machine gun attack. Chris' mines can serve as traps to catch brash rushdown characters off guard, as can his incendiary grenades. One main weakness of Chris is his lack of anti-air attacks. He has a hard time defending against opponents who focus on overhead aerial assault, so characters with anti-air assists are highly recommended. Theme Song Chris' theme song is a remix of the '''Mercenaries Reunion '''mode from '''Resident Evil 5. 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Chris Redfield was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *Chris appears in his more recent B.S.A.A. attire from Resident Evil 5. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be reprised by Roger Craig Smith, his voice actor from Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and the upcoming future RE games soon to be appear in 2011, Resident Evil: Revelations '''and '''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D. Smith, as of 2010, is also the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be voiced by Hiroki Touchi in Japanese. *Chris is best classified as a Lawful Good character, due to his goal of keeping the world safe from the threat of bioterrorism, whether from the likes of massive corporations like Umbrella or genetically enhanced masterminds like Wesker, as well as his affiliations with various government agencies like the B.S.A.A. or the now-defunct S.T.A.R.S. *One of Chris' moves, "Combination Punch," is a replica of the same-titled action sequence combo he can use while battling Wesker in Resident Evil 5. *Chris seems to be the replacement for Cable since they both use many similar weapons (although he doesn't have his mental abilities or techno-organic virus infection). *Chris was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume that was made available March 1st. The costume is his basic S.T.A.R.S. uniform from the first Resident Evil. *Chris is the only Resident Evil character in MVC3 not to be affected with a certain virus of some sort and the like, thus does not have an 'enhancement' hyper combo like Jill does, as she along with Wesker are infected with a virus. (Jill: Urobuoros, Wesker: T-Virus). Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment